Someone's Princess, Someone's Shame
by DigiExpert
Summary: Sequel to Stained Memories. Kimberly's murmurings are not a foretelling of good memories to come. When Katherine discovers the secret, their relationship is suddenly sent on a rollercoaster ride... Is there any hope left? [Femslash] [Oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

**Well I suppose I can say I was pleasantly surprised when I found the beginnings of this fic saved on my computer, a very simple half page beginning. Inspired, I have been writing feverishly on it, and it has turned out to be my longest oneshot ever. I'd like to thank dthstlkr69 for helping me read through this, keeping me working on it, and giving me the title.  
**

**Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing.**

**Warning 1: For this story to make sense, please read Stained Memories. This fic is it's sequel and required that you read the first story. It's very short compared to this.**

**Warning 2: This story depicts a lesbian relationship. You were warned.**

Katherine held Kimberly close for a few more minutes, enjoying the moment. _With many more to come_ kept repeating over and over in her mind. At first, she'd taken it positively, but something kept nagging at the back of her mind. A bad feeling hit the pit of her stomach. "Kim?" she asked softly. "What did you mean by that?" She hoped she wasn't panicking over nothing. That would be embarrassing. If it were nothing though…why did she have a bad feeling deep down? Thinking about Kimberly's ex was hard, especially when she thought of the way he'd hurt her. It wasn't so much physically as it was verbally. He'd degrade her until she felt worthless, and in some ways, that was worse than being physically abused.

Kimberly fidgeted nervously and turned around to face Katherine, pulling away from her arms and scooting backwards to face her girlfriend. "Well…" she trailed, not sure of how to tell Katherine the news she'd held back, the news that was the reason she'd ended up finding those photographs. It was something she'd kept hidden, thinking it'd be nothing. Quick flashbacks of the dinner, and then the spiked drinks… it may have ended badly, but it wasn't supposed to have such negative side effects. She hadn't told Katherine because she thought nothing would come of it. If nothing were to happen, then there was no point in telling. However… even the best kept secrets end up told in one way or another.

Katherine saw Kimberly's movements, which only made her more nervous in turn. "What is it, Kimberly?" She was afraid Kimberly was going to break up with her. Had she been holding back? Or was there something else going on, something Katherine hadn't known about before? Katherine mentally scolded herself. She really needed to stop questioning herself before she had even given Kimberly the chance to answer.

"I'm pregnant," Kimberly blurted out before bursting into tears. "I'm pregnant… because of him!" She looked away from Katherine, unsure of what her girlfriend would think. She didn't want to know, didn't want to hear. She didn't even know what she wanted from herself. She knew she needed to explain her secret. "You see, before I broke up with him, we went out to dinner. I can't even remember the reason now. I ended up getting drunk that night, and he took advantage of that. I woke up the next morning next to him and I knew what I'd done almost immediately. I didn't need him or anyone else to tell me. He'd taken advantage of me though. I don't even know how I ended up drunk…I think he added something to my drink while I wasn't at the table."

"But that's…" Katherine paled just thinking about it.

"Date rape. I know. I know what it is and I should have done something, but it's too late now. I'm pregnant with his kid."

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart caught in her throat. Was this why Kimberly was acting this way? How was she even sure? "Kim, are you sure? Absolutely sure?" It was too sudden… too much to handle all at once.

"Positive…. I've not felt well these past few weeks and…strange… and I went to the campus health center… they confirmed it. I'm two months pregnant already. I haven't told anyone yet, except for you." Kimberly looked away, not wanting to look at Katherine any longer. Instead, she looked toward her door, focusing on the pictures of famous gymnasts she had hung on there.

Katherine glanced down at Kimberly's stomach. It did seem a little more rounded, but she wouldn't have noticed too much if Kimberly hadn't said anything. She looked from Kimberly's stomach to her face and back again. "What…what are you going to do?" she asked softly, unsure of what to say. In her own mind she was trying to figure out how she would fit into all of this and if Kimberly would even want her anymore. That was silly though… Kimberly would probably think Katherine wouldn't want her.

Kimberly looked back toward Katherine and shook her head. "I'm not sure," she whispered softly. "I don't think I could handle the emotional stress of an abortion, but I don't know if I could raise a child on my own yet. The nurse mentioned adoption, but I don't know how well I'd part with the child after carrying it to full term…I just don't know what I want to do, Katherine. I'm not supposed to be pregnant now!" she almost yelled, anger evident in her voice. "I'm supposed to be training to be a gymnast, earning a degree in sports management and minoring in coaching. Nowhere in the school catalog was having a kid mentioned!" She was yelling now, her fists tightened into balls.

Silently, Katherine watched Kimberly. She didn't try to stop her growing anger, but let Kimberly get all of it out. When she was certain that Kimberly had exhausted herself emotionally, she spoke up. "Kim, whether you like it or not… you're going to have to choose one of those options. None of them…are easier than any of the others, but one will leave you with a child of your own, the others will take that child from you. Granted, that bastard ex of yours did this, but you can finish it. I don't think—"

"You don't think what? That you can stay with me? Of course! Why would you want to stay with someone who's pregnant? Who was stupid enough to let herself be date raped? You don't want some stupid athlete, do you?" interrupted Kimberly suddenly. There was an angry fire in her eyes as she quickly rose to her feet. It wasn't like Kimberly in the least bit. Katherine looked at her, shocked.

"What? No, that's not what I was going to say at all, Kimberly!" replied Katherine hastily. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and was shocked at Kimberly's sudden anger. Kimberly was implying that Katherine was going to walk out on her. She got to her feet, but not before Kimberly crossed quickly to the door. "Kim, you're not a stupid athlete or anything like that! I can promise you that. You're—"

"You don't have to say it, Katherine. I'll say it for you." With those words she opened the door and strode into the hallway, slamming her door behind her. The pictures on the wall shook from the force that reverberated.

Katherine looked at the now closed door, mouth open in shock. She couldn't believe what had just taken place. She'd been misunderstood and Kimberly had jumped to conclusions before Katherine could explain anything. Kimberly had just broken up with her and walked out of her own room in the process. Katherine frowned. _I never got to say what I wanted to…Kim…I wanted to tell you I'd stay with you…and stand by whatever decision you make…_She sighed and gathered her textbook and notebook from the floor before leaving Kimberly's room dejectedly. She looked around the hallway, but it was empty, Kimberly nowhere to be found at all. She descended the steps and walked slowly toward her residence hall, wondering what was going to happen.

Over the next two weeks, Katherine was forced to watch as Kimberly blatantly avoided and ignored her. They'd pass each other on campus or see each other in the one class they shared; Kimberly refused to answer anything Katherine said to her, even if it dealt with schoolwork. Kimberly would simply glare at her before turning and walking away, leaving Katherine feeling stupid and foolish. She'd always hear a few snickers and a few whistles, cheering Kimberly on. It appeared as though the entire campus was against Katherine and for Kimberly. Of course, Katherine knew that wasn't the reality of the situation, but it sure felt like it.

Katherine was lost; she didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to help Kimberly, but Kimberly refused to let her in. The time she'd spent apart from Kimberly forced her to think about what she wanted with Kimberly, and what she would do. They'd only been together two months officially, barely enough time to really get to know each other. They hadn't really known each other all that well back in Angel Grove, and Kimberly had left before any friendships could really be made. Meeting up again in college had been surprising, but it had allowed them to bond and become the friends they couldn't back in high school. Those two months had been the happiest of times for Katherine though. She couldn't recall a time she'd been so happy or in love. Katherine had begun to learn what she wanted in a relationship and in a partner. She was forced to think about that, and forced to think about moving on, but she couldn't. She was still in love. She couldn't tell Kimberly that though…Kimberly refused to speak with her.

Katherine tried to focus on her school work and her dance classes—anything that would keep her mind off her ex-girlfriend. She stayed later at dance practices and through herself wholly into her work. She went out with friends from dance, tried to have fun, but every time she saw a couple together, she was brought back to her broken relationship. She wanted to force Kimberly to talk to her, but she felt that she'd be making things even worse than they already were. Despite her efforts to focus on her work, she couldn't. She kept wondering if Kimberly had decided to keep the baby or go through with another option. Not knowing was a terrible thing. No news was supposed to be good news, but Katherine couldn't believe that old adage.

Rumors had begun to shoot around campus about the pregnant gymnast; her coach was the first one to spot the extra weight Kimberly was beginning to sport on her stomach. The man was not a very pleasant one to deal with; Kimberly's pregnancy brought out the worst in him. Kimberly was a well-known and very popular member of the team, pretty much the star, especially when it came to the balance beam. Through the grapevine Katherine had found Kimberly had been suspended from the team to keep from harming her growing child. The rumors that followed that were good or bad, depending on whether or not the person liked Kimberly. It was said that the coach was having a mental breakdown because of it. Being suspended couldn't have a good effect on Kimberly. Katherine knew how much she loved gymnastics and the idea of one day running her own studio. She would be out for the rest of the year and most of the next school year as well. It would take her a long time to get back in the shape she needed to be in to participate at the collegiate level.

It was now Friday, exactly two weeks and one day after Kimberly had walked out on Katherine. Katherine was outside walking around campus. One of the nice things about the place was its large winding walkways. While cursed at for lengthening the time it took to get to class, they were a welcome reprieve for long, thoughtful walks. Katherine was glad for the weekend and decided to enjoy the nice spring weather that had finally shown up after so many weeks of temperatures below forty and endless cloudy days. The sun was providing a welcome warmth as she strolled the sidewalks, watching all the students playing in the quad. Some were studying, others were playing Frisbee. A couple of the football players were tossing a pigskin back and forth, some trying their best to pick up girls while they were at it.

Katherine walked further on, finding solace in the quiet that surrounded the now empty academic buildings. Classes were always done by two on Fridays and the students had long ago vacated the area, as though escaping from some invisible and terrible plague. The sun was hidden behind a few trees at various points, providing shade and shadows in some areas of the buildings. Every so often, Katherine passed a student and acknowledged their presence with a small smile and greeting. It was only common courtesy after all. These students were the ones who were office workers, or those who had stayed later to complete assignments with professors. Katherine couldn't see why someone would want to stay any longer than necessary unless it was dire.

She was passing between the school gymnasium and one of the two fine arts buildings when she heard angry voices going back and forth. At first, it sounded like an angry couple, taking out their frustrations on each other in the privacy of the empty campus area. She would have ignored the voices and continued walking on. After all, what business was it of hers that someone was in an angry row? However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Kimberly's name. She strained to listen, to hear what was being said. Sure enough, Kimberly's voice drifted on the wind and so did another's voice, one she thought wasn't supposed to bother Kimberly anymore. It wasn't as though she'd gotten his promise on that one. She crept closer to the voices, peering around a corner to make sure she was right, hoping she wasn't. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she quickly pulled herself back around the corner, using the brick wall for support. She knew she hadn't been seen by the two, but if she made any sudden movements, the sound might be overheard.

Breathing slowly, Katherine tried to gather her senses about her. She listened to the conversation, knowing she had to be ready to interfere if it was needed. Even though Kimberly had told her they were no longer together, she would not stand by and let Curtis torment Kimberly. After everything Kimberly had told her, she had no doubt he'd try anything against his ex. Katherine kept her eyes glued to the corner, her ears open and straining to pick up each voice and the words that tumbled from each mouth.

…hear you're pregnant. That true?" asked Curtis, sneering at his ex-girlfriend. His blue eyes locked on hers, daring Kimberly to lie to him. He ran a finger through his blonde curls, looking down at her menacingly. He was only five foot eight inches, but still towered over Kimberly's five foot two inches.

"So what if I am?!" countered Kimberly. She had to think quickly and respond with her wits about her. Fear couldn't play a part in this. She tried calling upon her strength from her Ranger days, but found herself faltering. This wasn't a mindless putty before her, and she couldn't morph into that protective spandex suit if things got too tough.

"You thought you were rid of me…seems I've left you a memento to remember me by," he replied, grinning wickedly at Kimberly. "Didn't you enjoy that night though? We had so much fun together. It was as though we were made for each other."

Kimberly shrank back against the wall, but she stared back up at Curtis, trying to hide the fear that was welling up deep within her. "I _am_ rid of you. You are dead to me. We weren't perfect together. You spiked my drink so I would fuck you," she hissed with venom in her voice. "If I had been in my right mind, I wouldn't have done something so stupid!"

"Oh I beg to differ. Don't you remember how you felt my leg up? Teased me through my pants? Or did you forget that bit too?"

"You took my hand and made me do that. I wouldn't touch your filthy body with a ten foot pole! You're dead to me! Leave me alone!"

He leaned closer to her, resting his right hand against the wall. "No I'm not dead to you. I know your type. You say that, but then later on you'll come back and ask me to pay child support or some such bullshit. And they'll make me because that's my sperm there. I'm not paying for your damned kid!" He growled the last bit at her.

"I want nothing from you. You can go to hell for all I care," Kimberly whispered angrily. A hand flew and slapped her across her right cheek.

Curtis pointed a finger at her. "Don't you dare," he started, his face turning red, "feed me that bullshit lie! Don't you dare think you're having that kid! You're getting an abortion and I'll make sure of that! You either do it with a doctor or you'll have a personal session with me, got that?" He moved his face closer to Kimberly's, eyes seemingly piercing into her very soul.

"I won't do what you tell me to. I'm not your bitch and I'm not gonna listen to you!"

"Oh? And what? That Kat chick gonna protect you? You got rid of her too. She won't help you now. And don't tell me she will 'cause I heard about that too. You're just a fucking dyke who can't make up her mind about what she wants." He grinned wickedly. "A fucking dyke who needs a real man to show her the straight road." He leaned next to her ear. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't want another woman again."

Anger boiled up in Kimberly. "Don't speak of her like that. I'm not a fucking dyke you bastard!" She glared up into his piercing blue eyes, daring him to challenge her. "You can't fuck worth shit. Stop trying to act manly because it doesn't work anymore. You lost my respect a long time ago." He moved to slap her again and she cowered.

"That's right bitch. Cower before me because you know no one's gonna save you. You think you can hurt me? Don't even bother trying. Everyone's gone for the day and the students are nowhere to be found—" was all he could say before being knocked to the ground by a flying fist to the side of his head. He groaned as he fell before passing out cold.

**Moments earlier**

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Curtis was actually threatening to kill the baby Kimberly was carrying if she didn't get an abortion, all because he didn't want to pay child support for his definition of a good time! She felt angered at him, but was also relieved that Kimberly was still with child. At least Kimberly hadn't decided anything yet. She focused her anger on the one who dared to threaten Kimberly as though she was some whore. Katherine knew she had to do something. She looked around the corner, watching the exchange between the two. Both were too involved in their argument to notice Katherine's head. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't force her feet to move. She felt helpless; years of being a Ranger never prepared her for dealing with another human being in this manner. It was easier being the hero in a spandex suit when no one knew who you were. If she acted out here, Curtis would know. She shook her head. Why the hell did it matter if he knew? _Stop being such a coward, Kat. Your ex-girlfriend is getting verbally abused by her ex. She may not be your girlfriend anymore, but you still care about her! Do something!_

When she saw Curtis about ready to slap Kimberly again, something inside her snapped and she rushed forward, pulling her fist back before punching him hard in the side of the head. She directed all of her anger into that one punch, knowing it had to count. She needed it to knock him out on the first try. She watched him crumble to the ground, satisfied to know that her Ranger training had not gone to waste all these years. What she'd done was wrong, but what he was doing to Kimberly was even worse. In her eyes, she had committed a wrong to prevent something terrible from befalling Kimberly.

**Present**

Kimberly's arms covered her face, waiting for the blow that never came. She moved her arms hesitantly, peeking out at her surroundings. Curtis was no longer in front of her, and she quickly glanced around for him, seeing Katherine instead. She looked down and found Curtis at her feet, knocked out cold. Katherine was rubbing her right hand gently. Kimberly quickly put two and two together. "Kat?" she whispered weakly, looking up at the taller girl.

Katherine was at Kimberly's side immediately, hand forgotten. "I heard your conversation. I'm sorry, but I couldn't take listening to him anymore. He was going to do terrible things unless someone stopped him."

Kimberly offered her a weak smile. "Thank you," she murmured. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

Katherine nudged Curtis' body with her foot; he made no movement. She looked to Kimberly. "Come with me?" she asked, afraid Kimberly would say no. She wanted to get Kimberly away from the building before Curtis came around and went after them. Katherine knew he wouldn't take kindly to being knocked out by her, as she already knew how much he loathed her.

Tears sprang to Kimberly's eyes and she nodded without saying a word. Katherine wrapped an arm around Kimberly's side, keeping the girl close to her. "Come on…let's go somewhere we can talk and he won't bother you, okay?" She began directing Kimberly toward the residence halls, taking the most unused routes around campus so that Kimberly wouldn't have to answer for her tears. Katherine thought that Kimberly might try to pull away, but Kimberly stayed close to her, as though afraid to leave Katherine's side. Katherine noticed that every so often Kimberly would glance behind her, checking for Curtis to be hot on their trail.

Five minutes later, Katherine slipped the key into her door, turning it gently. The hallway of the third floor was deserted, its occupants still enjoying the warm spring weather. Those who hadn't gone outside had gone home for the weekend. Katherine was glad. The less people around, the better. She and Kimberly made their way inside, Katherine closing and locking the door behind them. She was afraid Curtis would come looking for the two once he came around again, but he'd not be able to get through the locked door, not without a lot of effort. She directed Kimberly toward the bed and helped her sit gently. Kimberly instantly lay on the bed and curled up into a ball, turning to face away from Katherine.

Smiling sadly, Katherine sat on the edge of the bed. She moved her hand to touch Kimberly, but decided against it at the last second. She moved her hands to her lap, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She didn't know what to do or say. She was glad she had helped Kimberly, but Kimberly wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't even looking at her at the moment. "Kim?" she called softly, but received no reply. She looked to Kimberly, who acted as though she hadn't heard Katherine at all. "Kim, we really need to talk," Katherine said, trying again. Still, no answer. "Okay, I'll talk and you listen. Please hear me out though and let me say everything before you respond." Kimberly didn't give any type of response so Katherine took that as a sign to continue.

She looked down at her feet, since Kimberly wouldn't look at her. "Two weeks ago, you thought I would leave you because you were pregnant. Truth is, you wouldn't let me finish what I was going to say, Kim. I wasn't going to leave you, and that thought hadn't crossed my mind. I was very shocked though, but I had at least hoped you'd let me tell you my thoughts on the topic. It broke my heart when you told me it was over. That's not what I wanted Kim, not at all. I never wanted to break up with you."

Here she stopped, looking to Kimberly for any sign of acknowledgement. Kimberly never turned to face her and made no movement. Katherine looked down at her feet again. "Let me tell you something that I might not have told you before. I can't remember if I have, but you need to know this. You see Kim, those two months we'd dated were the happiest moments of my college life. I can't remember ever being so happy and so much in love. You showed me what love really could be. You gave me your heart and I gave you mine. That's why it shocked me so much when you ended things. Kim, I—I want to be by your side. I'll stick by you in your decision, whatever it is you make. I want to help you through and be there for you, if only you'll give me a chance…" She trailed, and then realized she'd told Kimberly not to say anything until she was finished. "That's all I have to say, Kim."

Instead of a voice, she heard crying, soft crying, coming from behind her. Katherine immediately turned around, running a hand soothingly down Kimberly's back. "What's wrong, Kimberly? Did I say the wrong thing?" She was afraid she'd screwed up again and would never get Kimberly back.

For the first time since she'd curled up on Katherine's bed, Kimberly turned to look at Katherine. "No, no you didn't say the wrong thing," she replied, wiping at her eyes. "But I have to know something."

"What is it?" asked Katherine, hoping that it was something she could readily answer. She desperately wanted to be able to answer that question. It was as though everything was riding on that one answer.

"Do you really mean what you say? Everything? You're not just saying it to make me feel better about any of this, to make me take you back?"

Katherine looked at Kimberly, looking directly into her eyes. She reached out and took Kimberly's hands in her own. "Kim, I meant every word of it. I'm not going to run away from you, my child or not. I love you Kimberly, love you more than anything in this world. I want to help you through your pregnancy, and if you decide to keep the baby, I want to help you raise it. I'll love the child as though it were my own. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I've had two weeks to think this over and it's what I want to do."

Kimberly looked up at Katherine, and gave her a small smile. Katherine was telling her the truth, she knew deep within her heart. Katherine released her hands and moved her hands to Kimberly's face, wiping away the tears that still lay there. "Katherine…I'm going to keep the baby. I'm not going to get an abortion, or put it up for adoption," Kimberly stated softly.

Katherine moved her hands to Kimberly's stomach, rubbing her fingers against the round flesh. She said nothing to Kimberly, but Kimberly knew that Katherine was very happy deep inside. She was surprised though, when Katherine began to speak. "Hey there, little one… your mommy's gonna keep you… and I'm gonna be your other mama… and we're gonna raise you up as best we can. I love your mommy very much and I hope she knows that." Kimberly giggled. She couldn't help it. Katherine was just too cute speaking baby talk. "Your mommy and I have had a rough past two weeks…but if she'll take me back…I'll make sure she never lets me go again and the three of us can be one happy family."

"Of course I'll take you back…let's just chalk these past two weeks up to pregnancy hormones…though I've myself to blame too… it was just as rough on me as it was on you. I've felt so terrible about myself and what I'd done to you. It was so hard for me to simply ignore you and endure the look on your face. It broke my heart every time."

"Don't—" Katherine was interrupted by a loud knocking on her door, followed by the angry twisting of her door knob.

"I know the both of you dykes are in there. Get out here now!" yelled Curtis. He emphasized his anger by twisted the door knob again.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I knew he'd be back. She reached for her phone, which sat on the nightstand by her bed. She quickly dialed a few numbers. "Campus security? Yeah..this is Katherine Hillard in Louis Bennett Hall. I'm being harassed by a young man and he won't leave my girlfriend and I alone. Yes? He's currently outside my door banging loudly and demanding we let him in. Uh huh… yes. 317. Thank you very much." She hung up the phone and smiled over at Kimberly, who looked worried and scared. Kimberly had pulled herself as far away from the edge of the bed as she could possibly get. "Don't worry, love. They'll be here to get him shortly. There's a car on patrol not too far away. Everything will be taken care of."

Kimberly sighed in relief, moving next to Katherine again. She laid her head against Katherine's shoulder Within three minutes, there was another commotion in the hallway, and then a rapid tapping at her door. "Campus security," the deep masculine voice called.

Katherine rose from the bed, unlocking the door. Two campus policemen in black uniforms were at her door, the one cuffing Curtis' hands behind his back. "Is this the young man that's been troubling you?" asked the officer, a man about six foot tall, with a well toned body. He wore a black baseball cap bearing the logo of campus security and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Yes," replied Katherine, nodding. "He's been trailing my girlfriend, whom he impregnated before we began dating. He's been threatening her as well."

"I did no—" Curtis hissed as he was cut off, the officer holding him twisting his arm just enough to cause a bit of pain.

"Don't worry miss. We'll take care of everything. Keep an eye on your campus mail. You'll be receiving word from us within the week." He tipped his cap toward her before turning to his partner. Curtis glared angrily at Katherine, mouthing something to her that she couldn't read. She'd never been one to have the talent of reading lips too well.

"Thank you both," replied Katherine, a big smile on her face. She shut the door as the two officers escorted Curtis down the stairwell and turned to Kimberly, wrapping her arms around Kimberly's waist.

Kimberly smiled up at her. "It's going to be hard, you know."

"Don't worry, Kimberly. We'll get our parents to help and I'll get a job to help out. You just concentrate on being pregnant. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we have what we need to raise that baby." Katherine wasn't as certain as her words said she was, but there was no need to tell Kimberly that. They'd try, which was all anyone could ever do.

Smiling, Kimberly laid her head against Katherine's chest. Katherine hugged her closely, running a hand gently down her back. "Don't worry, Kim. We'll make it through. I can promise you that."

**For those of you who read all the way through this, congratulations. Wondering what happens next? Well it just so happens I have an epilogue written to go with this so if you'd like to see it, it'd be in your best interests to review because it goes into a lot of detail.**


	2. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue as promised. Everything that happens is explained. I used a few different ideas I had stored away for this piece, as well as inspiration from others. Katherine's actions are based off a few of my own calculations and it took me forever to get her just right. Some of them can be attributed to dthstlkr69, but I won't say which ones. She knows though ...I think. Enjoy!**

** Warning: Okay this is probably really unnecessary but to warn again...lesbian relationship.  
**

**Epilogue**

True to her word, Katherine stuck by Kimberly throughout her pregnancy. Kimberly had never felt more like a princess than when Katherine spoiled her rotten. No matter what the craving, or how late at night, or how bitchy she felt, Katherine was always there to do whatever was necessary for her pregnant girlfriend, even if it'd gross her out, such as the time Kimberly decided pickles and strawberry ice cream made such a great combination. Katherine had been glad when that particular craving was over. Every night the two slept together and Katherine would hold Kimberly, not only because Kimberly wanted it, but because Katherine wanted to convey that she would never let go. There was also the nighttime ritual Katherine followed, in which she'd kiss Kimberly goodnight on the lips before kissing Kimberly's stomach and telling the baby goodnight too. Kimberly always smiled and laughed, but Katherine never gave up the ritual.

Katherine had gotten the extra job, teaching dance classes at the nearby studio as part of a paid internship. Every penny of that income had gone to things for the new baby and expenses to pay for the doctor. Kimberly had at first refused to let her put all the money toward it, but Katherine was adamant. "I didn't need the money from a job before, Kim. This is for the baby, all of it." Katherine was stubborn and after a few paychecks Kimberly had stopped mentioning the topic at all. The paychecks were nice and greatly cushioned the expenses the couple encountered along the way. Katherine swore she'd take on another job if need be, but that was mainly so she could comfort Kimberly's fears. Deep down, she was sure she couldn't handle another job; the stress would simply be too much. It was already hard enough to juggle classes and the internship. They made it through and Katherine never did get the second job, which was a great relief to her.

There were times when Kimberly had doubts in herself and in Katherine, but Katherine refused to leave again and always stood her ground. These were the times when Kimberly's moods varied greatly. She could be fine one minute and doubtful the next. Katherine could say whatever she liked, but that wouldn't calm Kimberly's fears. In the end, she'd always end up holding Kimberly, who'd break down in her arms. It took a bit of singing and holding to stop her tears, but Katherine never left Kimberly crying. Kimberly tended to be uncertain of the future and what it'd hold, and especially of what Curtis would do if he ever saw the baby. She was afraid he'd try to hurt the baby, especially since she didn't get the abortion as he'd asked her to. Katherine constantly reminded her he couldn't and, since they were still students on campus, if he tried anything he'd be kicked out of school and banned from campus grounds. Katherine knew he'd never try anything, but there was always the fear in Kimberly, since he'd come after her after she was pregnant.

As for Curtis, he'd been given a restraining order and a stern warning by the campus police that if he broke that, he'd be suspended from school and have to go through a possible trial. Katherine and Kimberly were told they could press charges then if they liked. Kimberly was also told that she could make him pay child support as well. However, Kimberly wasn't lying when she said she wasn't going to make him do anything. She wanted Curtis out of her life for good, and that included any ties he might have with the child. He never bothered Kimberly again, but would insult her or yell rudely at her from within his one hundred foot radius. Katherine and Kimberly had done their best to ignore him, but Kimberly was still afraid that one day he'd break his restraining order, regardless of the consequences. That day never came and Kimberly was thankful.

Katherine's father, a lawyer, had helped the couple receive the necessary paperwork that would allow Katherine to be in the delivery room with Kimberly. Kimberly refused to have Katherine waiting in one of the hospital waiting rooms. She may not have been the one to impregnate Kimberly, nor agreed to help Kimberly get pregnant, but she had been the one to help Kimberly make it through her pregnancy, the one who'd done everything in her power to see to it that Kimberly and the growing baby were provided for. If that wasn't an expecting parent, then what was? Katherine would always laugh when Kimberly would tell her how unhappy and uncooperative she'd be if Katherine wasn't allowed in the delivery room with her. One day, in one of her silly moods, Kimberly had acted out the possible scenario, which had set Katherine rolling with laughter. They'd already had all the paperwork by then, and had confirmed it with the hospital they'd chosen to have the baby delivered in, so Kimberly's scenario wouldn't happened. That didn't mean that it wasn't humorous to watch.

To cut down on costs, the couple had changed residence halls, moving into the cohabitation dorms for couples and opposite sex roommates. They received a small refund from their previous rooms since they'd each had singles and no roommates. Rooming together made things a lot easier, especially when Kimberly had her strange late night cravings. It was easier to plan for appointments and for what they'd do after the baby was born. Katherine was always able to be at Kimberly's side in an instant, should she need her. After Kimberly had reached six months, it had become very hard for her to walk the long distances to classes that were clear across campus. Katherine had taken it on herself to get Kimberly a student bus pass so that she could ride the campus bus to any of her classes. The bus was only available at a fee, just as a parking pass was. It was worth it though, just to ease Kimberly's discomfort. Katherine was always there for her, always making sure Kimberly had everything she needed to make the pregnancy go as smoothly as possible.

Kimberly's mother had helped the couple through the hurdles of pregnancy and making sure Kimberly got all the necessary care for her growing baby. The couple was constantly going to her with all their questions and concerns, having their fears calmed. The baby was always healthy at every checkup. They had decided not to be told the sex yet, even though the doctor would always ask them to make sure. From the sonogram they passed around, everyone was taking bets on what the sex would be. Most everyone said a baby boy. Some said it was because of a certain superstition, others because of the way Kimberly's stomach was looking. The couple wanted it to be a surprise, which made buying for the baby harder, but it was what both Kimberly and Katherine wanted. Of course, those who had said it was a boy were only buying clothes for a boy, whereas those who had sworn it was a girl were picking out frilly dresses. The couple, however, didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. It would be their baby, regardless, and they'd love it just the same.

It was now November sixth, and Katherine found herself dressed in hospital scrubs in the delivery room, surrounded by doctors and nurses and her screaming girlfriend. There was constant motion around her, constant orders being dished out. The day had finally come, although unexpectedly. Kimberly had been in class when her water had broken. Katherine had been clear across campus, but she swore she'd never ran so quickly in her life. She got there just as the ambulance was loading Kimberly. They were just about to close the doors when she told them to wait and let her ride with her girlfriend. They refused at first, but Katherine dug out the paperwork and was admitted. The ride was tough. Kimberly was having contractions and would scream every time. She'd grabbed Katherine's hand and not let go, almost refusing to when the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Katherine had been instructed to wash up and change into the green scrubs, finding herself looking silly in such a sickly green as she pulled it on.

She held Kimberly's hand, or more accurately, Kimberly held hers in a death grip, squeezing so hard that Katherine was certain she was going to have a few broken fingers before the baby was delivered. Kimberly had been in labor for over five hours now, only just being taken to the delivery room a half hour ago. Katherine was nervous, her stomach jittery. She'd spent the hours Kimberly was in labor at her side, keeping her as calm as possible, waiting for Kimberly to dilate enough and for the contractions to be closer together. Each time the nurse checked, Katherine became more impatient. She'd seen the flurry of patrons outside, the ones hurrying to the nursery or congratulating each other on a new child. It had been sweet at first, but then it became just plain annoying.

Now Kimberly was yelling at her, something about being pregnant and Katherine allowing her to be pregnant. Katherine only smiled and nodded. She knew that to disagree would be a bad idea and cause her to have a few broken fingers. She winced at one of Kimberly's squeezes and hoped that this would soon be over.

"…just one more push…there's the head. Come on Kimberly, you can do it," called the doctor.

Katherine saw Kimberly's glare toward him and smiled. She was not very happy toward this man who was settled between her legs, ordering her to push every time. At one point Kimberly had shouted, "You try pushing out something the size of a fucking small watermelon!" The doctor had not been phased, apparently used to such outbursts from his delivering mothers. Katherine herself started to laugh, but had caught herself, Kimberly gripping extra hard on her hand.

Kimberly grunted and groaned, sweat glistening on her forehead. Katherine smiled over at her, and then whispered to Kimberly. "Come on Kim…bring our baby into the world…" They were so close, so very close. She felt giddy at the very prospect this delivery would soon be over.

A cry was heard throughout the delivery room as Kimberly fell back onto the pillow. "Congratulations," said the doctor. "You have a baby boy." He rose to his full height, holding a screaming, messy little boy in his hands. The nurses took the infant from him, wrapping him in a few soft white blankets before handing him to Katherine. Katherine smiled down at the infant, her son. Her was her child that she'd raise to be a good person in the world.

Katherine moved next to Kimberly and laid the little boy in her arms. Kimberly looked up at her tiredly, but smiled when the infant was placed in her arms. "Little Ryder Aidan," she whispered. It had been the name they'd decided on for a little boy, one that hadn't taken very long to come up with at all. Now, they were glad to have chosen the name, for it fit the screaming infant well. Kimberly began to gently shush him, running her fingers over his cheeks.

Beaming like the proud parent she was, Katherine replied, "Yes, and he's just so handsome too." Ryder's big eyes looked up at them both as his cries softened to whimpers. "See? He knows we're talking about him." Kimberly smiled.

One of their nurses came over and took the infant from Kimberly gently, taking it away to run the usual battery of tests on newborns and to clean Ryder up before presenting him once again to his mother for his first feeding. Kimberly was taken back to her room, Katherine following. The nurses fussed over Kimberly and made her comfortable before finally leaving the two women to themselves. Katherine looked at Kimberly, who was very tired from labor. Her eyes were drooping and she looked as though she'd drop off to sleep any minute. Katherine took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed, taking Kimberly's hand in her own. "You did it love…you brought our baby into this world," she whispered softly, using her other freehand to gently stroke Kimberly's hair.

Kimberly was out of it before Katherine finished that sentence, and Katherine smiled. There was plenty of time to talk later when Kimberly was awake. Katherine knew she wouldn't be sleeping for long once they brought Ryder back for his feeding. Katherine smiled to think of the infant, who had seemed so small in her arms, a tiny new life that had grown inside Kimberly. She felt an instant need to protect this baby and to protect its mother from all the troubles and enemies the world had to offer. She had no idea what she was feeling even existed; they were the kind of feelings that only come about when one becomes a new parent. Her thumb rubbed the back of Kimberly's hand.

Soon Katherine rose from the spot, moving to the big bay window in the room, which was the only appealing thing about it. It was a simple whitewashed room, decorated with an array of ugly green furniture that made a funny squishing noise once sat upon. There was no other occupant in the room just yet, but Katherine was sure there would be at some point. She looked out onto the parking lot, at the many cars and people below her. They went on with their lives as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They didn't know that Katherine was now a proud mother, nor did they know what she had planned for her sleeping girlfriend either. Life went on for others in the usual fashion, but Katherine was floating on air.

The nurses brought Ryder back in his little wheeled hospital bed. He'd been cleaned up, given a fresh diaper, and an arm band stating his vitals. He sported a soft blue cap on his head, and a blanket to match. Katherine lifted him into her arms, not wanting to wake Kimberly just yet. Ryder appeared to be contented for now. Katherine walked slowly around the room, watching Ryder's reactions. She moved toward Kimberly, and that's when Ryder let out an ear-piercing wail. This startled Kimberly awake and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh suuure. I'm perfectly fine until you see the woman who has your food."

Kimberly opened her shirt before holding her arms out for Ryder. Katherine happily handed him over. Kimberly held him to her right breast, and after a few tries, Ryder latched on, greedily sucking at the milk within. Kimberly looked over to Katherine, who had shut the door to the room. She'd stopped in her tracks, simply watching Kimberly feed their son. "So beautiful…" she murmured before returning to take a seat by Kimberly on the bed. Each of them watched Ryder eat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Katherine was trying to figure out the right moment to ask a crucial questions, but it certainly couldn't be done with Ryder feeding. She hoped he wouldn't take too long because her nerves were starting to get to her.

Finally, Ryder had decided he'd had enough and Kimberly had burped him before laying him in her arms again. Katherine knew this was her chance and she looked imploringly at Kimberly. "Kim?" she called as her hand flew to her pocket, which had concealed this special item since Kimberly had hit the eighth month.

Kimberly looked over to her girlfriend and noticed that she appeared to be… nervous about something. Kimberly couldn't figure out why. "What's wrong, Kat?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have something very important to ask you," Katherine replied as her fingers closed around the velvet box.

Kimberly looked up at her, wondering just what was so important that Katherine had to ask it now. "Go on."

Katherine took a deep breath. _This is it…_She pulled the blue velvet box from her pocket and opened it as she began to speak. "Kimberly, these past few months and this pregnancy have helped me to see what I truly want in my life. Not only do I have a lovely girlfriend and a handsome son, but I have true love. And I'd be honored if you'd give me the last thing that would give me everything I want. I can't say how and I can't say when, but it would mean the world to me if you'd give me your hand in marriage."

All was quiet in the room as Katherine's question hung in the air. Ryder was the only thing that could be heard, his soft infantile noises seeming louder than they had been. Kimberly didn't know what to say at first; she hadn't expected that kind of question to be asked, especially now in the hospital room. Her mind quickly roamed back over the past seven months, remembering everything Katherine had done for her, how Katherine had made her feel. She then knew her exact answer. She looked directly at Katherine. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Katherine."

Katherine grinned, taking the ring from the box and gently placing it on Kimberly's left ring finger before leaning forward and kissing her softly. The ring itself was a golden band with a small blue sapphire stone set in the middle. Kimberly kissed Katherine back, but the kiss didn't last long before Ryder began to wail. Kimberly pulled away, looking down at their son. "Someone just wants some food and attention, doesn't he?" she cooed in a baby voice as she opened her shirt again. Ryder immediately latched on, closing his eyes. "He—" she was cut off as Katherine gently cupped her face and kissed her softly again, pulling away a minute later.

"He's going to let mama finish giving her fiancé a kiss," laughed Katherine, smiling at Kimberly.

Kimberly laughed as well, turning her head some to admire the ring that lay on her finger. She didn't notice Katherine watching her, but she loved the way the light played on her ring. She didn't know how Katherine had found the time or money to buy the ring, but she wouldn't spoil the moment to ask. Right now she would bask in the glory of her family and having them with her. She had a fiancé and an adorable son and she couldn't ask for more. What had once been stained memories had become something so beautiful, a complete metamorphosis of her life.

**Hope you all enjoyed. I feel this piece has been one of my best. Leave a review and your own criticisms :) **


End file.
